


You Can Try, But You Won't Win

by Bundlino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Dating, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Ferry Ride, Fluff, He is Head over Heels, I Love You, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Niagara Falls, Niagara Falls date, The Ending is My Favorite Part, They take things slow, Tourism, first I love you's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bundlino/pseuds/Bundlino
Summary: Chan always felt lucky.But in this moment, he felt extra lucky to be dating his best friend.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	You Can Try, But You Won't Win

**Author's Note:**

> I found a Niagara Falls prompt online and this happened. Yup.

Chan always felt lucky.

But in this moment, he felt extra lucky to be dating his best friend. Going on a boat ride by Niagara Falls had to have been one of the least expected things he would ever think of doing. Yet here they were, taking selfies in their red plastic raincoats with the great waterfall behind their backs. 

Minho kept posing with his cute winking face and a sideways peace sign while Chan held him close by the waist, unable to fight off a soft smile that the other just easily brings out of him. Looking at the camera's mirror reflection of them and attempting to capture the picture with his thumb, he wondered if Minho was thinking the same. The way his chest felt light and the way his stomach always fluttered and especially the way how it always seemed like Chan was walking on clouds. 

The ferry rocked a bit as they neared the waterfall, moisture forming on the surface of his phone. Luckily, he did get the photo, and many more before that. 

He felt Minho pull from his side slightly, and he could also hear the brightness in his boyfriend's voice. "Chan, look!"

When he turned around to face the Falls, the famous rainbow that everyone talks about on these rides had taken shape. Famous for a good reason. As he could quickly see, this rainbow was special, shooting out from the crashing waves on the water's surface and directly above all the passengers. The colors were beautiful, displaying ones like a deep purple and alluring yellow or pretty pink. Its vibrancy and the sparkling it gave off from some of the sun's spotlight on the bouncing droplets seemed like an illusion, though it was all hardly a match for a certain someone's brown and warm eyes that he could look into all day. The seafoam's pushback below gently swayed them forward, and soon enough the Niagara Falls' pressure blew harsh wind and sprinkles of mist in their direction. 

It was kind of cute actually. How the oversized and loose water-resistant fabric flapped about wildly, making Minho appear even smaller than he normally seemed to Chan. 

Minho firmly pulled at the drawstring as he stood at the edge of the rails, tightening the hood around his face with a feline smile. Other passengers did the same, and Chan followed suit to secure his in place. Random strangers giggled at him, as he was too busy staring at Minho to notice his own blond strands of hair already drenched and sticking onto his forehead. In that moment, forgetting everyone else existed was a good thing. 

Once the ferry approached as close as possible to the Niagara Falls, the driver yelled something to all those onboard. But it was kind of incomprehensible, considering the roaring of the waterfall superseded all other noises. Chan figured it was something about them being as close as possible to one of the world's greatest tourist destinations and to simply enjoy the view from here on out. All that was on his mind was Minho by his side, and it was rather hard for any other thoughts to intrude on that. 

Chan was sure of it. He really was, so he inched his hand closer to rest on top of Minho's on the railing. When the other turned around to face Chan with the biggest grin on his face and the cutest eye crescents and even cuter wet hair also sticking on his forehead, it made him feel a little weak in the knees. Although he couldn't exactly hear his heart beating because of the waterfall itself, he could certainly feel it hard in his chest. He could feel the water splattering somewhat on his back and clothes. He could also feel Minho's gaze on him, and Chan had to try and muster enough courage to not look away. 

Unknown to the both of them as they were temporarily busy, the ferry driver had shouted something from the other side and gestured for everyone to shift away from the edges of the boat. They all did so, following orders and penguin waddling closer together in the middle as it was kind of packed. 

He had to tell Minho, something so important he had been contemplating it for a long time. Chan grabbed both of Minho's hands, intertwining them firmly. "Minho..."

His boyfriend kind of looked at him confused but was always more than glad to participate in hand holding, swinging them slightly in between them both and never losing his smile for Chan. 

He should have figured that the words could not be heard in the middle of all the heavy water. So he yelled. "Minho!"

Minho leaned in, even more confused and trying to interpret what he was saying. All that Chan could see was Minho mouthing a loud, _Huh?_

He could feel the boat moving slightly but paid it little attention. Chan held on tighter to his hands and just shouted at the top of his lungs, "I love you!"

Of course, Minho didn't have a clue of what was being said, given that he just looked at him with a weird expression. He yelled back as best he could and Chan guessed it was something along the lines of: _What? I can't hear anything you're saying!_

Chan tried one more. "I said I love you! I always will!" Screw the boat ride. Screw the rainbow. Screw the Niagara Falls. None of it would even matter if he wasn't doing it all with Minho. So he did it and just went for it. Chan pulled him in, holding his arms around Minho's waist, and kissed him. The initial contact sent tingling down his spine.

Shocked at first, Minho reciprocated the kiss, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Chan's neck to deepen in. 

To Chan, it felt like the perfect state of bliss, like nothing could harm them and all thoughts chucked out the window. The ferry moved a little stronger than before, and it didn't really occur to them that the driver was instructing everyone to move if they didn't want to get drenched from head to toe. In the middle of the kiss, the Niagara Falls had crept closer and sent a downpour of water upon them from a safe distance. 

But they didn't care. Chan could tell Minho didn't, at least. Because Minho just smiled into the kiss as the torrent of rain mercilessly submerged them under its force. 

When they arrived back to land and boarded off the ferry holding hands, Chan uncovered his hood. Looking down at his clothes and then giving Minho's a good glance, there was a bunch of water dripping off them as the two had been completely soaked. That did explain the sudden heaviness of cloth material that weighed down on his skin. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

After Minho took off his own hoodie, he wrung his shirt and let all the water splash out of it towards the ground. "Sure." They walked with the rest of the crowd, their shoes squeaking against smooth concrete while leaving puddles behind.

And later that day after drying off, they sat across from each other after finding an outdoor burger place with some wooden benches for seats and wooden tables. The view was really nice as it was on a hilltop with Niagara Falls directly below some ways off. Chan was about to take a bite of his burger when Minho placed a hand onto his. 

"You know, for the record, I did have an idea of what you were saying back there."

Chan's eyes widened, and he could feel his ears begin to heat up badly. "What?"

Minho pouted jokingly. "I wanted to be the first one to say it, but you beat me to it." Then he got more serious. "I love you, Chan. A lot."

This time he could feel his cheeks reddening. They hardly ever reddened. "You— You love—"

Nodding, Minho leaned in for another kiss. More of a quick peck, to express his sincerity. When he pulled away, he hovered briefly in front of Chan's lips. "I do."

Chan sat there in a daze, short-circuiting and rambling sentences of nothingness under his breath. 

"But still," Minho continued, "I guess I should be the first one to pop the marriage question later and beat you at your own game."

Dropping the burger onto his plate and knocking the sauce on the table, Chan nearly fell backwards as he attempted to slide the wooden bench out. At this point, he was talking with his hands a lot and had a huge smile on his face that he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried. "Napkins? Do you need napkins? I think we need napkins." He left to go get some. 

Elbows on the table, Minho rested his chin onto both of his hands with the most satisfied expression as he watched Chan walk away flustered. "Cute."


End file.
